


Bless'ed Rain

by raptorginger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Africa by Toto, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chicago (City), F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorginger/pseuds/raptorginger
Summary: So, awhile ago, someone asked jeeno2 (Jeenonamit on Tumblr) what fic they (I don't know your preferred pronoun, and I don't wanna assume), wanted most, and jeeno said one based around 'Africa' by Toto, and I was like, gee that's a good idea.  And I finally got around to it.  So, jeeno2, this one's for you.  You were one of the first Reylo tumblrs I started following, so yeah.  I hope you like it :O)





	Bless'ed Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



The beat of the music pumped through Ben’s veins, the deep bass and percussion pulsing in his blood as he danced with the silph-like woman. He was drunk, his gaze unfocused, much as she was. He was aware of his hands on her toned body, her hands on his. He was aware of her smell, flowers and tea and sweat. She was so pretty. She was saying something. _Oh. Okay._ She wanted to go home with him. _Hell yes._

He pawed and poked drunkenly at his phone eventually opening the Uber app and ordering a car. They stumbled out of the dark bar into the warm Chicago night, laughing and holding each other up as they staggered to the curb to wait for the car. Ben hadn’t laughed like this in a long time. He was just coming off one of the hardest cases of his newly established career, and his friends Hux and Phasma convinced him to go out and celebrate. He’d walked into the club and almost turned and walked right back out, but the woman currently laughing in his arms had bumped into him instead. In the light of the street lamp, she seemed very young, probably too young to be in a club that only admitted people twenty-one and up past nine o’clock. That...was probably something Drunk Ben should ask about. Sober Ben would. And Drunk Ben did not want to upset Sober Ben. He was kind of an asshole.

“Hey, how old are you?” he managed to slur out as their car pulled up. He tried to look her in the eye, but he was having trouble focusing.

The woman giggled conspiratorially. “Shh, don’t tell, but I’m eighteen. I snuck in,” she whispered exaggeratedly behind her hand. Her nose crinkled adorably as she laughed. 

Ben blinked a couple times. Now that he could actually hear her properly, he could hear her adorable British accent. “You’re English?”

She laughed loudly at that and nodded as she slid into the car and patted the seat beside her invitingly. Ben sat and slammed the door. He turned towards her and stared into her bright hazel eyes. Her face was a bit red from drinking too much, and her giggling quickly subsided as he took her hands in his.

If either of them had the presence of mind to look up, they would have seen their driver roll his eyes as he pulled away onto the streets of Chicago.

Eventually, Ben wasn’t quite sure how long the drive took, the car pulled up in front of his apartment. It was cooler in this part of town since it was closer to the lake, and a refreshing breeze blew as the car drove off into the night. Ben held the woman’s hand as he fumbled with his various keys, leading her up the stately steps and into the building and then up the dark wooden stairs with the old marble floors and to his apartment. He closed the door, locking it and quickly finding himself pinned against it as the small woman practically fell into him. They were kissing, rather sloppily, Ben realized. God, he was drunk. What had Hux made him drink again? 

Ben walked her to his couch, a modern looking but very plush piece of furniture, and pulled her down on top of him. She laughed again, a lovely musical sound that Ben was quickly growing fond of. They kept kissing, more languidly now, as Ben pushed his hands beneath her shirt. Her skin was warm and soft. Her weight was warm and pleasant on top of him. Her mouth was warm and gentle. _This is nice._ He could fall asleep like this. In fact…

***

Ben awoke the next morning, his head absolutely pounding. He groaned as the sun poured in through the massive bay window in his living room, caring not one bit about his massive hangover. There was a heavy weight on top of him. A heavy warm weight. Ben felt it experimentally. It was a person. A female person. Oh, right. He’d taken her home last night. He was pretty sure she said her name was Rey. _Well, this was certainly embarrassing._ She was snoring slightly, her breath damp and hot on his neck. One hand rested by his shoulder, the other dangled off to the side, the tips of her curled fingers not quite reaching the floor.

He shook her slightly. “Rey?” he croaked.

She made an affirmative hrrmph sound.

“Rey, I need some water,” Ben said hoarsely.

“Mmk,” Rey mumbled sleepily. She rolled, and Ben had to catch her as she rolled towards the floor.

He set her down carefully, rolling off the couch, more or less, beside her. She seemed to either be unaware or uncaring that she was on the floor. Ben thought about just laying there, but he needed water, so he dragged himself over to his kitchen. Using different handles and knobs to hoist himself up, he reached for two clean glasses, pouring some room temperature water into each from the pitcher he must have left out the night before. He staggered back to the living room, setting the glasses carefully down on the coffee table before he plunked down beside it, resting his pounding head on the cool metal. He must have dozed off because Rey’s groaning jolted him. He reached weakly for his water, taking a few sips before putting his head back down.

“Oh my God,” she muttered into her hands. Without lifting his head, Ben squinted one eye open to look at her. She was sitting up and rubbing her face. Her mussed mascara and eyeliner gave her eyes a raccoon-ish look, and Ben smiled.

“Got water,” he offered.

Rey scooted over to the coffee table and focused very hard on grasping the water glass with two hands. She drank slowly, finishing the glass before she said anything else. 

She looked at him, a little askance and more than a bit sheepish. “We didn’t…”

“Good God, no,” Ben replied with a bit of a laugh, grimacing when it made his head hurt. “Honestly, I’m not sure I could have. I was so fucking drunk.”

“Me too,” Rey replied. Her expression was one of relief, and she scooted closer to him. After having some internal debate with herself, she rested her head on his shoulder. “Thanks for not taking advantage.”

Ben laughed quietly again. “Pretty sure I fell asleep first, so if anything, I should be thanking you.”

Rey gave a small laugh. Ben felt her head turn as she looked around his apartment. He was glad he was a pretty neat person by nature. “Nice place you got here,” she eventually murmured, a kind of longing in her voice. “Needs a plant though.”

“I’m looking for a roommate, if you’re interested,” he replied almost jokingly. He wasn’t actually looking, but he didn’t like living alone. And she seemed nice. Normal. Someone he’d like to have as a friend. “I promise not to put the moves on you again.”

Rey gave another musical laugh. She lifted her head a bit and looked up at him, one eyebrow raised assessingly. “What the hell. I think I’d rather be your roommate than your one night stand. This place is definitely better than the dorm I’m living in. And if you’ll recall, I put the moves on you.”

“Alright, you can move in. Dorms suck. Just keep your hands to yourself,” Ben replied.

Rey laughed again, continuing to rest her head on his shoulder.

After a beat, Ben asked, “Where do you go to school?”

“University of Chicago. Egyptian language and civilization.”

“My Uncle Luke studies something like that.”

“Luke Skywalker? He’s my advisor.”

“No shit? It’s fate then.”

**Two years later**

Rey tried to sleep, the hum of the plane a pleasant bit of white noise around her, but the quiet conversations of the people around her kept her from truly nodding off. She knew it was past midnight, but her circadian rhythm was all thrown off from being in a different country and time zone. She opened her eyes and stared out at the moonlit sky, watching the white light dance on the wing of the plane, eager to see the lights of Chicago beneath her again. She was incredibly grateful that Luke had invited her to go to Cairo with him for the Papyrology conference (the man couldn’t find a Kleenex without her much less his lecture notes), but she couldn’t wait to get home and collapse on her own bed. A week of being with ivory tower mansplain-y academics had worn her out.

She wondered absentmindedly if Ben would be home too. As he moved up the ladder at his law firm heading for ‘Junior Partner,’ he spent more and more time screaming at work or screaming into his phone in the third bedroom they used as an office/study. Rey hated what it was doing to him but didn’t feel like it was her place to saying anything. It was his career after all. So, she remained silent, acting as a friendly shoulder for Ben to lean on. If he wasn’t working, he was usually out with his latest “girlfriend.” Rey had only met a few of them, since Ben was usually considerate enough to not bring them back to have ridiculously loud sex in their apartment. She had no idea what Ben did to them, but she swore the women had to be faking it. There was no way he was that good. Her experiences, while not as extensive as his but still enough to gather evidence, did not support such a conclusion. He only brought them there if he thought Rey wouldn’t be home, but sometimes she’d forget to text him. She’d see the women in the morning after they’d kept her up all night with their...enthusiasm, their smiles haughty and appraising as she made coffee in her sweats and messy morning hair while they floated around looking camera ready in one of Ben’s button down shirts and their underwear. Sometimes she’d walk into the apartment unexpectedly after an all-nighter at the library, hear the women’s passion filled cries and then back silently out to go crash with Finn, Poe, and Rose at their townhouse in Ukrainian Village. Lately, Rose would pat her on the back while she cried on their couch after the guys had gone to sleep, murmuring reassurances and kind words in her strong but gentle voice. 

Of course, things could have been different, as Rose so often reminded her these days, but Rey didn’t like to think about that. She liked being Ben’s friend and roommate. She told herself everyday that that was enough. 

“It’s not enough,” she admitted to herself quietly under the hum of the plane. She banged her head against her headrest. Maybe she should have been Ben’s one night stand two years ago. Then she wouldn’t be having these problems, she thought bitterly. She wouldn’t have come to care about him. Come to...nope, not going there. She knew she needed to move out. Finn, Poe, and Rose would let her crash at their place, she was sure of it. She’d start looking tomorrow. Or today. Whatever day it was.

***

Ben staggered down the sidewalk, buzzed and angry about work, kicking a trash can along the way. A stray dog or two howled indignantly, and a lounging bum made for the shadows of a nearby alley, knowing instinctively not to bother the large man in the four figure suit weaving along the walk. Ben thought about texting Chloe, or was it Marsha? Maybe Claire? Fuck if he knew. They had broken up anyway. Or rather, mutually agreed to part ways. What he had with women did not constitute anything worth breaking up over.

As he waited for the crosswalk light to turn, he looked up at the bright night sky. A plane flew overhead, moonlight catching on the wings, and he wondered if it was Rey’s. Her flight was supposed to get in at half-past midnight. Not that he’d checked the printout from Expedia Rey had put on the fridge or anything. Maybe he should sober up and calm down a bit.

He walked a few blocks hoping to find a place to get a quick bite, but they all appeared to be closed at this hour. Just as he was beginning to despair, he saw it under a street light, a food truck. A large pretzel sat on the top of the truck, and Ben’s mouth watered. He rushed up to the open window, peering inside. He saw nothing. Granted, it was pretty dark.

“Hello?” he called out.

“Yes yes, a minute I’ll be,” an old voice came from the truck’s dark depths. Ben must be drunker than he thought if his brain was turning this old guy’s words around.

Ben sat back on one of the stools and waited. Eventually, an old man with wild white hair and large ears popped up in front of him.

“Help you, I can,” the old man proclaimed.

Ben was very confused. That’s not what food vendors said. Right? Like, it was all the right words, but in the wrong order. _A lot like my life_ , he thought ruefully. All the right pieces, but in the wrong order. “Uhh yeah. A couple pretzels,” he muttered, plunking some cash down on the counter.

The man made an unsatisfied humming sound, but took the cash and handed Ben a couple of hot pretzels anyway. 

“A problem you have?”

Ben got the feeling he wasn’t talking about the pretzels, which were very delicious. He nodded, taking another large bite. He felt instantly calmer, more at ease. The man’s strange speech patterns no longer struck him as odd.

“I hate my job,” he said around a mouthful of pretzel.

The man now made a satisfied humming noise and gave him an encouraging look.

“I swear my boss wasn’t this much of a fucking dick when I started a few years ago. Or maybe he was, but I was too high on the feeling of getting a job with the firm right out of law school,” Ben continued grumly. 

“Hurts you, it does,” the man said, nodding sagely at his own words.

Ben blinked in surprise. “No. I feel fine.” And he did, physically anyway. He was in really good shape, actually.

“No!” the man barked sharply. He reached over the counter and prodded Ben in his broad chest with a stubby finger. “Hurts you here.”

Ben blinked some more. Did it? Was working at Snoke’s firm hurting him? Ben thought as he chewed and the man puttered around his truck, humming a tune Ben swore he’d heard before but couldn’t place. He supposed that it was true. He hadn’t gone into law to defend rich asshole CEOs, but that’s where he was now. He’d had more noble goals once, and he realized he was becoming the kind of person he swore he’d never be. Since starting at the firm, his relationships with other people deteriorated. He and his parents weren’t on speaking terms anymore, partially because of the people Snoke had him defending. He and Hux were now constantly at each other's throats, which Snoke seemed to enjoy. He had been so preoccupied with his job that he hadn’t even noticed it was making him miserable. Maybe he should quit. Start his own damn firm. Put the pieces back in the right order.

Then he thought of Rey. How her calm demeanor always managed to soothe him, even if she didn’t seem to realize it. How she always gave but never asked. He thought of how tired she’d look after a long day in class, with his uncle, or at the Oriental Institute, but she would always manage her brightest smile for him, the one that wrinkled her nose adorably and made her freckles dance, and pester him to eat something. She would sit beside him and listen while he vented and ate whatever she made him eat, resting her head in the palm of one hand while the other held his, her lovely hazel eyes tired but attentive and sympathetic nonetheless. He thought of how she always tried to give him space for his various rendezvous, but never seemed to ask the same of him. How hurt she’d look in the morning when his latest fling would invariably passive aggressively insult her. Maybe that’s why they never lasted. He wouldn’t condone anyone insulting his Rey in her own home.

Ben almost choked on the bite of pretzel he was chewing. _His Rey_. She wasn’t his anymore than he was hers. People didn’t belong to each other. Right? Or maybe they do? A warm feeling involuntarily bloomed in his stomach as his mind drifted that way. The image of her, of her and him, became sharper in his mind.

Ben looked up at the pretzel vendor wide-eyed, the realization of something of deep importance finally dawning on him.

The old man gave him a wide smile. “Hurry, boy. Hurry!” he urged, flipping his hands in a shooing motion.

Ben sprang off the stool and ran down the sidewalk towards home, and he swore he felt the tune the old man was humming pulsing through his veins.

***

Rey turned her key in the lock, opening the door to a dark apartment. She sighed. Ben was out. Again. She let out an involuntary sniffle and made her way to her bedroom in the dark. It was good Ben was out. She didn’t need to hear _that_ tonight anyway, and she didn’t feel like making the trip down to Ukrainian Town at this hour. Especially after an insanely long flight that had worn down her emotional defenses to practically nothing. She flicked on her light, finding everything just as she’d left it. Her bedsheets were rumpled, her clean laundry folded on her dresser, her dirty laundry everywhere but in her hamper, her class notes and textbooks all over her desk and the floor. She quickly showered in her small bathroom, changing into her favorite lacy Aerie bralette and boyshorts, throwing on her favorite baggy sweatpants over them. She’d stolen them from Ben. The silence of the apartment was almost deafening. Rey hated the feeling of being all alone. Tugging her laptop out of her messenger bag, she plugged it in and opened Youtube, quickly finding the episode of _Critical Role_ that she had been watching before she had left last week. She went about unpacking while the episode played, the voices and antics of Vox Machina making her smile and laugh in spite of herself.

Soon enough, she finished unpacking. Still out of sorts from the time change, Rey straightened her room a bit, throwing her dirty laundry in the washer in the hall, putting her clean clothes away, straightening her books and papers into more organized piles. That finished, she looked around, but saw nothing else to do, so she crawled onto her bed and laid on her side and tried to watch the rest of the episode. She felt her eyes begin to drift closed as Grog began talking to his sword, Craven Edge. Soon enough, she slipped totally under, sleep overwhelming her like a warm blanket.

***

“Rey,” a deep voice was saying softly, gentle fingers stroking her cheek.

Rey’s eyelids fluttered open. She blinked at the sudden brightness, having fallen asleep in front of her computer and forgetting to turn off her light. The machine had gone black, the video having ended awhile ago.

“Damn!” she said, reaching out to wake the machine back up, clicking the trackpad a few times. “I missed it!”

“Rey,” the voice said again, more insistently this time.

Rey swallowed thickly. She knew it was Ben. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself into a sitting position and finally looked at him. He was looking at her...strangely. His hair was a mess, like he’d been running. His normally crisp clothes were rumpled, his shirt untucked and jacket gone. No tie. His pupils were blown wide. She felt her lips part involuntarily, and she was suddenly very aware that she was practically half naked in front of him. She flushed and looked away, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Not that she had much to hide compared to other women, but she was a modest person by nature. Ben’s eyes flicked to her mouth, and she saw his fingers twitch at his sides. This was...different and made Rey feel very warm all over. 

“Hi,” Rey said, mortified that her voice came out as a squeak. 

“Hi. I missed you,” Ben replied, the tone of his voice making her shiver. She pressed her thighs closer together where a strange humming sensation had started. She wasn’t crazy; it was deeper, rougher somehow. It made it sound as if...but, no, that wasn’t possible. She was the furthest thing from his type.

“I...I’m glad you’re home. I needed to talk to you,” she stammered, rolling away from him and off the bed. 

“About what?” he asked as he followed her.

She grabbed her laptop and unplugged it, taking it to her desk. Rey didn’t, couldn’t, look at him as she rifled through a drawer for a t-shirt. Oh God, that was her underwear drawer. _Jesus, get it together_ , Rey scolded herself, slamming the drawer shut and opening another one. Where were her fucking t-shirts?! _Way to maintain an air of cool indifference around the man you’re hopelessly in love with,_ Rey thought. She gave up with a huff and turned, crossing her arms over her chest again, keeping her eyes downcast.

“I’m...moving out,” she muttered without conviction, gripping her shoulders tight. She felt like all the air had been sucked out of the space between them as he moved closer.

“Really?” Ben asked, his voice husky. It didn’t sound like he believed her.

Rey swallowed again as her gently placed his long fingers under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. She gasped softly. He looked so...hungry. She nodded, afraid she’d squeak again if she opened her mouth.

“Why?” he whispered as he leaned in closer. His fingers drifted to her neck, caressing and gentle along her pulse point. It would take so little to just...kiss him. He was so close. Too close. Rey began to tremble.

“I can’t live...with...Ben, why are you doing this to me?” she asked weakly. If his goal was to utterly devastate her before she moved out, he was doing remarkably well. 

“You aren’t going anywhere, Rey,” Ben murmured, his fingers still caressing. 

“Yeah?” Rey squeaked again. His mouth ghosted along the curve of her neck, teasing and hot, and Rey let out a soft moan, much to her mortification. _Good job, you thirsty idiot. Make it obvious how touch starved you are._ It dawned on her that she should be outraged, or something along those lines because she would leave whenever she damn well pleased thank-very-much, but the only feeling she could muster was a throbbing between her thighs.

Ben’s sweet, no _evil_ , mouth moved down her neck to her shoulder, making her actually _whine_. “Mm-hmm. I need you, Rey. I’m quitting my job. I’m scared of what it’s turning me into.”

Rey shoved him away from her and looked at him dumbfounded. Her lust clouded brain tried desperately to process his words, but failed. An angry buzzing started filling her head.

“And..that I’m desperately…” Ben pulled her back into his arms and gently pressed his lips to the tense juncture of her jaw and neck and then he continued, “Hopelessly…” Another kiss on her other side. “In love with you.”

Rey shoved him away again. _Hard_. This was too much, and angry tears filled her eyes unbidden. “What are you trying to do to me? Are you trying to hurt me? Because you’ve fucking done that. Every goddamn fucking day since I met you. And I’m done. I can’t do this anymore. I watched you, Ben. I watched you slowly make yourself miserable at that horrid place. Do you know what that’s like? To watch the person you love do that to themselves? And I watched you parade conquest after unbelievable sexual conquest through this apartment trying to heal yourself. It broke my heart. Broke my pathetic fucking heart every time because you had no idea how much I wanted it to be me. And now you tell me you love me? Fuck you!”

Rey didn’t get to finish her tirade because Ben yanked her against his chest and crushed his mouth to hers, effectively silencing her. His grip on her arms was punishing as he held her, his mouth demanding. Rey whimpered, not with pain but with want, releasing her grip on her shoulders and resting her fingertips gently on his chest. Picking up her cue, Ben eased his grip and gentled their kiss, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close, his mouth turning caressing instead of demanding. Rey hesitantly licked his plush bottom lip with her tongue, and Ben opened for her eagerly, letting her explore his mouth as she pleased.

When she stopped to catch her breath, Ben nuzzled into the crook of her neck, pressing sweet open mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin there. He smiled when he felt her hum with pleasure.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Sweetheart?” he murmured against her heated skin. He held her tighter when she started to shake, running his hands slowly up and down the curve of her back. She was so soft, so warm.

“I was scared,” Rey breathed. “So scared. I didn’t want you to leave me like everyone else. I tried to tell myself that having you as a friend was enough. But it wasn’t enough.”

“Nothing is going to take me away from you,” Ben insisted as he slipped the strap of her bralette down over her shoulder, tenderly kissing each freckle that dotted the skin there.

Rey whimpered again, threading her fingers through his thick dark hair. “I love you, Ben,” she sighed as his hands pushed down her sweatpants and squeezed the curve of her ass.

“I love you, Rey,” Ben growled as he swept her off her feet and carried her back to her bed. He laid her down gently, watching her while he undressed. 

Rey’s hands came to rest on either side of her face, her fingers slightly curled. Her eyes were sparkling in the dim light of her lamp, and she gave him a small smile as she watched him remove his clothes until he was down to his boxers. She bit her lower lip as she looked him up and down, her eyes widening slightly when her gaze came to his erection. He was big, a lot bigger than anyone else she’d been with. Rey looked back up into his eyes, suddenly feeling very shy.

“I think we need to make up for lost time,” he whispered, his voice dark and full of sinful promise as he crawled over her, caging her protectively with his body.

Rey’s hips jerked slightly when his rigid cock brushed her entrance, and she gasped at the sensation. _Thirsty idiot_ , her brain teased. She reached up and stroked the hair away from Ben’s forehead, nodding in response.

Ben needed no further encouragement, and he captured her mouth with his. Rey opened for him eagerly when she felt the insistent brush of his tongue, and he delved right in, tasting her like she was the only thing he would ever need again. One of his large hands skimmed up her body, coming to rest at her breast. He kneaded and stroked the flesh over the lace, eventually growling in frustration and yanking the fabric down over the soft swell. Rey panted and gasped against his lips when he began to pinch and roll her nipple between his fingers, her hips rising off the mattress to grind against him.

Ben groaned and lowered his head to take the dark pink bud in his mouth, replacing his fingers with his tongue and teeth.

“Ben!” Rey moaned loudly when he raked his teeth over the delicate skin, his hand pressing on her hip to hold her down.

Thinking he’d hurt her, he raised his head, “I’m sorry. Too rough?”

Rey shook her head vigorously. “No,” she panted. “Do that again.”

“Yes, Love,” he whispered throatily, returning his mouth to where she wanted it. Deciding he’d had enough of her bralette getting in the way, Ben stopped briefly to unfasten the garment, Rey lifting herself up slightly so he could toss it off the bed. Deciding now was as good a time as any, he yanked off her underwear too, making her laugh. God, he loved that sound. 

Looking down at her as she lay bare beneath him in the dim light, Ben felt breathless. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured reverently as he ran his fingers gently down the middle of her torso, making her shiver and flush.

“You too,” Rey replied as she watched her fingers stroke down his abdomen. Her fingers stilled when she reached the band of his boxers, and she looked up into his eyes. “May I…” She bit her lip.

“May you what?” Ben asked, teasingly, his hand playing with her other breast now.

Rey’s hips bucked when he pinched her nipple, and she let out a sharp cry. “May I touch you, Ben?”

“Fuck, yes,” he hissed as she palmed him over the thin cotton of his boxers. He helped Rey pull them off, relishing her expression when his cock finally sprang free. She reached out tentatively and stroked him, his hard length twitching and responding eagerly to her simple touch.

Rey’s eyes widened again as she felt just how big he was in her hand, how hard. She even felt a tremor of fear run through her a the thought of him pushing inside her. It had been so long…

Sensing her worry, Ben gently took her wrist to still her, urging her eyes back to his. “I won’t hurt you, Love. I promise.”

Rey nodded. “I know,” she whispered as she wrapped her fingers around the hot flesh and began to pump him, her grip firm but gentle. 

Ben moaned her name and threw his head back, letting her touch and play until he was seeing stars. He pulled her hand away by the wrist, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before he let her go. He laid down on his side beside her, pushing against her shoulder when she tried to roll onto hers. 

“Do you have any condoms in here, Rey?” Ben asked softly. He always used one with his former paramours and he got himself tested every couple of months, so he knew he was clean, but he figured Rey would want him to wear one. 

She shook her head. “Are you clean?”

Ben nodded.

“I trust you.”

Ben kissed her reverently as he ran his fingers slowly down her front, marvelling at the softness of her skin, the tautness of the muscle beneath. The dusting of freckles across her golden skin. He leaned his head forward and pressed featherlight kisses along the ridge of her collarbone, revelling in her breathy sighs. He stroked up and down each of her thighs, gently pushing her knees apart. Rey tensed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his lips now brushing the fragile shell of her ear. Ben began stroking her inner thigh slowly, trying to get her to relax.

“I...I’m not used to...this. Being touched. There. By other people,” she stammered out, total embarrassment washing over her.

“My poor sweet Rey. I’m going to take such good care of you,” Ben whispered against her temple as he stroked her slit softly. 

Rey could only whimper and writhe, her hands clenching and unclenching.

“You’re so wet,” he said, almost in awe. He continued stroking her gently there and around her inner thighs until she was panting his name, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Ben, please,” Rey urged, her hips rising again.

He was nothing if not obliging, and Ben parted her wet velvet folds eagerly, stroking and rubbing and circling, taking the time to do the things they never had but should have been doing all along. When her back started arching and twisting, he gently pushed a long finger into her entrance, gasping at how tight she gripped him. It had been a long time. He slowly added another finger, stretching and stroking her. When she began desperately crying out, he crooked his fingers, feeling around for the spot that had her screaming.

“Ben, I think I’m…” she shrieked right before she came, her walls spasming around his fingers. She took deep greedy breaths, her diaphragm working hard as her chest rose and fell.

Ben continued thrusting his fingers gently in and out, riding out her orgasm with her until her eyelids fluttered back open. 

“You’ve never come before, have you?” Ben asked in disbelief as he withdrew his fingers.

She shook her head, “Not with a partner, no.” The way she was looking at him, so sated but still with a hunger, Ben made a vow to himself then and there. 

“Rey, I am going to make you come every goddamn day if you’ll let me,” he growled as he settled back over her. He pushed her legs wide, helping her wrap them around his waist. He guided himself to her soaking entrance, teasing her with his head until she was moaning again.

“Please, Ben. Please fuck me,” she begged, wrapping her slim arms around his neck and tugging at the locks of hair that curled at his nape.

Ben moaned at that and began to push inside of her, slowly, so slowly until he was buried fully inside her. He held still as Rey ran her hands up and down the tense muscles of his back.

“Jesus. Fuck, Rey. You’re so tight,” he hissed between gritted teeth.

“I’m...I’m sorry,” Rey murmured, continuing to try and soothe him.

“No, God don’t be sorry. You. Feel. incredible,” he panted as he started thrusting, slow at first until Rey dug her fingers into the taut muscles of his backside.

“Harder,” she whispered, her voice no less commanding for its softness. Ben was happy to oblige.

They moaned and cried out in unison, each driving the other higher and higher, faster and faster, until they reached that beautiful precipice, ready to plunge down together. To help push her over the edge, Ben reached down and began to thumb Rey’s clit, the nerves and flesh already tender and sensitive from his ministrations earlier. She came hard around him with his name on her lips, the sensation of her intimate flesh clamping deliciously around him drawing his own orgasm from him not long after.

Ben panted roughly, desperately trying to hold himself up, his arms shaking from the effort. Rey pressed her hands insistently on his back, urging him to lie down on top of her. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, he pressed a gentle kiss to her neck and sighed deeply, enjoying the feeling of his softening cock still throbbing inside her, filling her so full of him that he felt it spill between them.

Ben wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his back so Rey was resting on top of him, wriggling under her sheets and blankets and pulling them up over her shoulders. _This is nice_ , he thought. Her warm weight on top of him beneath warm blankets, his cock still buried inside her warm center, her breath warm on his chest. He could fall asleep like this. So, he reached over and tugged the pull on her lamp, plunging them into a warm darkness. Ben stroked Rey’s hair gently as they both drifted off, their breathing growing long and deep, as a gentle rain began to fall outside.


End file.
